Sam I Am
by leggylover03
Summary: Sam's POV from The Shire to Rivendell


Title: Sam I Am

Summary: Sam POV during his venture from The Shire to Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own them sniff

A/N: These of course are only my opinions, on what he could have thought, so it is AU

Sam had been a simple hobbit all his life, loving the finer points of gardening and needing nothing more than his plants to make him happy. Today however he had sensed something wrong and had followed Frodo after Bilbo's disappearance.

Sam shook his head again wondering just how he had ended up heading for Bree of all places. He had only meant to make sure Mr. Frodo was safe. It had been a habit of his since he was a small thing, always running after Frodo, who told him tales of far away places Bilbo had been. He did not like this talk of this ring, and he liked the look of worry on Mr. Frodo's face even less. He remembered only last week Frodo had pushed him into dancing with Rosie Cotton the fair hobbit lass, and now Mr. Frodo was headed into what Sam was certain was trouble.

No sooner had they stepped into Farmer Maggot's field they were assailed by Merry and Pippin. Sam did not take to either of them right off, knowing they were know trouble makers. His gaffer had shown him that those two only led to being grounded a year ago, and he had steered clear of them both, especially Pippin.

As they were getting up from the tumble down the hillside no thanks to the two, he saw an odd look across Mr. Frodo's face. The words of get off the road were quickly done by all four, but Sam like the others thought nothing of it. He and Pippin were discussing the merits of a good mushroom when he felt, and heard the hooves of a horse overhead. Silencing the others, he watched as Frodo's eyes rolled back into his head. Why was Frodo trying to put on the ring? Why was he acting so odd? Sam did not know but he put out his hand, to Frodo to let him know he was there.

The chase was on. Four black riders, against the hobbits. Sam had not thought they would make it, but then Merry of all people suggested the Brandywine bridge, and now they ran for all they were towards it. Pippin and Merry hit the small raft first untying it as Sam leapt on. He looked back to find Frodo not behind him as he was a moment ago, but being chased by the hideous creature. Why had he left him unattended? Why had he not pushed Frodo forward first. Sam had promised Gandalf he would protect him, and Sam was a hobbit of his word.

As if their troubles were not enough halfway to Bree while they still sat upon the raft it began to rain. Not a subtle rain, but a mountain of rain that seemed to have no end to it. Sam sat upon the raft shivering but when he saw Frodo was cold he took out his bedroll and handed it to him. Sam knew it would be sodden soon but it would keep Frodo dry for now, and that was longer than none at all.

Stepping to the door in Bree Frodo knocked. Pippin, Merry and Sam stood watching as he carried on a short convo with the man and then they were ushered inside. It took no time to find the Prancing Pony, and soon they were out of the rain, and dry for the time being.

Even ale could not calm the heart of Samwise Gamgee. He felt restless, and his need to see Mr. Frodo home safe was growing. He had not missed the man sitting in the corner watching them. Sam's eyes had glanced to him for the past hour, and now he voiced his concerns. He stared at Mr. Frodo as if he wished to approach but he did not. Sam tightened his grip on his mug of ale, and he told himself he would fight this man tooth and nail if he tried to harm them.

Sam watched as Pippin got yet another ale, even though he was not yet finished with his last one. Sam rolled his eyes. It happened too fast. One minute Frodo was there and then he was gone, and Sam's heart leapt into his throat. When Sam ventured at look at the corner he saw the man was gone, and he knew to find Frodo and fast. He would not fail in his duty to protect him, he couldn't. Yes he was younger, a lot younger than Frodo, but Frodo had befriended Sam when he was small, always enjoying the simple things as Sam did.

There they laid all three of them in the bed. Sam had been told by Frodo to get some sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the black riders, the evil things that should not be walking around. Then as if from the deepest regions of hell the noise came. Screams that froze a hobbit's heart, and stole a piece of their sanity.

How did they know they could trust this Aragorn? Who was he and why were they following him willingly to who knew where? Sam had tried to pull Mr. Frodo aside to ask, but Mr. Frodo seemed to trust him, so therefore Sam would.

"Elves? Had Aragorn said they were going to see the elves?" Sam had wanted to see these creatures since he was only a babe. He had heard they glowed, and were the most beautiful things in all of Middle Earth, and now he was going to see them.

The elven kingdom had lost all meaning for Sam as he and the others got there. He had not a thought on his mind, except for Mr. Frodo, and if he yet lived. He had wanted to go with him, and he had not spoken a word since Mr. Frodo had been swept away by the elf maiden. Now he sat by his bed, waiting, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Would he waken soon so they could leave this place? Sam could only hope. His thirst for adventure was sated and he only longed to return home, and the peaceful shire were his heart would be at ease again.

Sam had prepared their belongings, and was headed for the balcony when Frodo stepped outside. He was instantly assailed byt the other two, and the smile that Sam had not seen on his face since they ha left Hobbiton was now back. He had told Frodo of his wishes to leave and Mr. Frodo had agreed. They would soon be gone from here, but first Frodo was to sit in on a council. Sam could bide his time, and he would go and wait for Frodo until it was over.

Sam heard the arguements, heard the men, and elves fighting about this silly ring. Why would anyone fear such a small trinket, but then again Sam had seen it's power over his friend. He watched as Lord Elrond, said Mr. Frodo would take the ring, and Aragorn as he pledged his sword. The elf and dwarf were not far behind and then a man, Sam thought to be tainted to the core was to also go. Sam would not leave Frodo to the care of these people. He was his protector, his friend since he was old enough to toddle after him. He would not be left behind no matter the destination.

Did someone say Mordor? Had Sam been mistaken? They were going to the place the Gaffer had said was some evil place his grandfather had spoken of. The stories had scared Sam bad enough to not sleep for two days as a child and now he was willingly going? Sam tightened his pack and stood as straight as he possibly could. He would complete his mission, even if it meant he had to carry Mr. Frodo the whole way. That is what friends are for. 


End file.
